Clan of Love REVISED
by Hawksky
Summary: An Au in which Cinderpelt doesn't die and Leafpool and Crowfeather have a chance to live together.


**Well...hello, likely very young people who are reading this, and maybe my sister and whoever else cares. I was like 13 when I wrote this story, and now for some weird reason I got the inspiration to rewrite it, five years later as a sort-of adult. No, I will not use your characters, except for if they are of use to me, and then please don't complain if I write them weird, because I won't care. I'd like to thank whoever recently reviewed the old story for reminding me it exists, and my sister for, um, encouraging me to write (constantly). Also I am ignoring some canon events because this is an AU anyway.**

It was a trek of desperation, at first. The two cats ran off, drunk with love and the delusion that responsibilities could not catch them if they only went far enough. Crowfeather thought not of his duties as a warrior of Windclan, lost only in the light of Leafpool's eyes and the whisper of her soft fur against his, and Leafpool did not dwell on her duties as a medicine cat, of her sister, her mentor, her dear mother and father, choosing instead to drink in the scent of the moor and heather on Crowfeather's fur.

Then Midnight came and everything crashed to a halt.

Leafpool knew she had to save her Clan, her family. Anything she could do to help them, she would do, and Crowfeather was determined to stay at her side, strong and protective. They returned, but with every step Leafpool felt the chains of the Warrior Code and age-long traditions weighing down on her paws. They looked down into the camp and beheld with horror the battle, as cats screeched and badgers growled. Leafpool leapt down to the medicine cat den, where she saw her sister battling a badger. Crowfeather launched himself at the beast, and faced with two spitting cats it lumbered away. Squirrelflight stared at her sister in shock.

"Leafpool!" She gasped, chest heaving and blood dripping steadily into her eye. She brushed it away impatiently, then seemed to come back to herself. "Sorreltail is having her kits, you must help." Leafpool nodded, struck with sock and concern for her friend, and darted into the den, only stopping to briefly brush pelts with her sister. She heard Crowfeather inform Squirrelflight he will guard the den, then Leafpool forced herself to focus on healing. Cinderpelt was hovering over Sorreltail, murmuring to herself. When Leafpool joined her, she was given a shocked glance that quickly became businesslike once more.

"Raspberry leaves." She ordered crisply, turning her attention back to the queen. No sooner had Leafpool delivered them to her, then Dustpelt came in, dragging Sootfur behind him.

"Please," he rasped, "heal him, he can't fight anymore." Leafpool nodded.

"I will do my best," she assured him, and the warrior went straight back out again.

The rest of the battle passed in a blur of herbs and blood and Sorreltail's cries. Leafpool healed Sootfur, then any other warriors brought to her, helping Cinderpelt as best she could in the interims. She could hear Crowfeather snarl and hiss occasionally, and prayed to Starclan for his safety, as well as the rest of her family. Then, finally, he came in, a scratch on his side and a new nick in his ear, but otherwise unharmed. The fire of battle was fading from his eyes.

"It's over." He told her. "Windclan came, and Midnight. We won."

Leafpool looked over to Sorreltail, who now had four kits nuzzling against her belly, and Cinderpelt, who looked exhausted but triumphant. Her mentor stood, and started gathering herbs.

"I'll help." Leafpool offered, hurrying to gather her own herbs, preparing to heal the warriors. "And Crowfeather, come here, let me look at that scratch."

"It's fine," he assured her, "You should help the others." Leafpool sighed, and Cinderpelt smiled slightly as she swept from the den. Leafpool took a few moments to press marigold and cobwebs on her mate, before stepping out into the light. She watched Onestar speak with her father, and then walk towards her and Crowfeather, who tensed slightly at her back.

"Will you return with us?" Onestar asked him, and Crowfeather looked to her. "That is something I have to discuss with Leafpool." Was his answer, and Leafpool looked to him, surprised but pleased. She bowed her head to Onestar, "excuse me," she murmured, then raced to where she could see the limp form of Ashfur. After a moment, Crowfeather joined her, and pressed against her pelt.

"Are you staying?" He asked, his voice heavy, clearly expecting her to say yes. Part of Leafpool was leaning towards this, as she looked around and beheld her wounded clan. Then she watched as Cinderpelt licked marigold into Firestar's wounds, and saw that they did not need her. She was still free to choose. And Crowfeather's scent washed over her, as mentally threw off the chains of the code, and turned from Ashfur to brush his muzzle with hers.

"No. No, I want to go with you again." Crowfeather's eyes lit up with happiness, and Leafpool knew she had made the right choice.


End file.
